Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Jade's Journey
by Amxal
Summary: There are many what ifs in the world, in this world the what ifs came true, what if Jaden was a girl, What if She used a deck other than heroes? What if she had an actual Brain that could be used for more than dueling. Well let's read and find out shall we? Prepare to Duel!


**Hello Everyone Amxal here, this is another story from me that I plan to update alongside Fairy Tails Sage. So not much to said during the first author's note so here's chapter 1**

** Chapter 1: The past leads to the Future**

A child's room could be seen, the walls a soft white color, toys scattered about. In the middle of the room a small table with two chairs was set. On the table was a mat, one half of the mat had 13 rectangular areas, the other side mirrored the first side. The door to the room opened and a small girl entered. The girl had chestnut colored hair with her bangs being a slightly darker shade almost brown. The girl had on a small white shirt and blue shorts. In her hands was a deck of cards, the cards had various images on them ranging from small magicians to dark knights.

The girl walked over to the table and set the cards onto one of the side rectangles. Even though there was no one across from her she picked up five cards from the top of the deck and imagined that she had an opponent to duel. After several turns later she picked up the next card in her deck. The card depicted a woman with hetero-chromatic eyes, one being a light green and the other a vibrant orange, her hair was white on one side and purple on the other, the woman seemed to be almost a hybrid between human and dragon. The card's name was Yubel, it was a high level card at eight stars but had zero attack and defense, making it a seemingly useless monster. The girl picked up three of the monsters she currently had on the field and put them into a graveyard pile, then laid Yubel onto the field in face-up attack position.

The girl sighed after placing Yubel," I wish I had someone to play against or just to talk to."

"Well you always have me." A voice said out of nowhere.

The girl jumped in fright not knowing where the voice came from,"W-Who and w-where are you?" She said slightly scared of the voice.

The voice giggled before speaking, "Why I'm right in front of you on the duel field your playing on." The voice said while taking a more feminine tone.

The girl looked at the field and saw only one card on there, Yubel. "Y-You're Yubel?"

"Yes, I'm Yubel, Jade" The newly named voice said to the girl.

"B-but how are you talking your just a card aren't you." Jade said.

"No Jade I'm not just a card, I'm a duel spirit, if you look to your side you'll see me." Yubel said.

Jade turned her head and saw Yubel floating beside her. She turned her head to the card and to the spirit multiple times thinking that this was all in her imagination or that she must have been dreaming. She did the only rational thing and passed out.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Yubel said as she possessed Jade's body and put her into her bed.

Jade awoke in her bed but still fully clothed. The young girl looked towards the clock and saw that it was later than she remembered.

"Finally woke up I see" Yubel said as she came into existence.

Jade almost shrieked at Yubel's sudden appearance but then remembered what happened before she passed out. "H-how are you even alive right now, why aren't you just a card?" Jade asked still internally freaking out at a duel monster being alive.

"I told you before I'm a duel spirit." Yubel said as if that explained everything.

"What exactly is a duel spirit?" Jade asked, as she had never heard of it before.

"Well a duel spirit is a duel monster who can come somewhat into this world by appearing to a duelist with their card, though it has to be a special duelist or else we can't come into this world." Yubel said explaining what a duel spirit was.

"But why me?" Jade asked wondering why Yubel appeared before her.

"That's simple, your wish is what was finally enough to bring me into this world." Yubel told the chestnut haired girl.

"What do you mean finally?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Well, what I mean is that I've watched over you for a long time Jade, you and I both have a bond that extends long before you were even born." Yubel said adding to Jade's confusion.

"So, will you be my friend then?" Jade asked.

"Of course, I'll even be your best friend" Yubel told the girl happily.

Jade jumped up and tried to hug Yubel only to pass right through her, and land on the floor. The girl looked up to the spirit in confusion wondering why she went right through the spirit.

** "**Like I said before I'm a duel spirit, I don't have a physical body and others can't see me but you can." Yubel said explaining why Jade went right through her.

"Are there others like you Yubel?" Jade asked after getting up.

Yubel chuckled before answering,"Well yes there are plenty of other duel spirits but I myself am unique as I'm the only Yubel spirit."

"You said something about a bond, what do you mean by that?" Jade asked remembering one of Yubel's previous answers.

Yubel's face took a look of concentration while she thought about how to answer the young girl, finally after a few moments of silence Yubel spoke, "That's a difficult question to answer Jade, but the best way to explain it would be that your previous life and I were very close friends and I chose to take on this form to be by your side forever and to protect you from harm."

Jade nodded her head seemingly satisfied with Yubel's explanation. The chestnut haired girl then yawned and took a look at the clock, it was already midnight, she and Yubel must have been talking a lot longer than she thought they were. Jade looked back to where Yubel was and saw that Yubel was gone, she then changed into her night clothes and went back into bed and fell asleep

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

A sixteen year old girl with chestnut colored hair woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, She raised her arms to stretch along with pushing her legs out. She was an average height of five foot eight with modest breasts slightly larger than average. This girl was Jade Yuki who had woken from a dream about her meeting Yubel just over a decade ago. Jade got up out of bed and went straight into the bathroom and did her daily hygiene routine which consisted of a relatively long shower and afterward brushing her teeth and so on.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she opened her closet and got her clothes out, a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, she also fished out her black leather jacket. She then pulled a pair of belts along with a deck box that would be feed onto the belt. Jade crisscrossed the belts forming an X on her midsection, the deck box was settled on her left hip. She then pulled her long hair into a ponytail reaching her mid back. Jade then put on a pair of black tennis shoes and walked over to the table beside her bed. She pulled out a deck of cards and placed them into the deck box, afterward she lifted her wrist and looked at the watch on it, seeing the time she realized she had overslept for the Duel Academy dueling exam, she hurried to the door, picking up her duel disk along the way, and began running to the Kaiba dome, where the entry exams were being held.

**Inside Kaiba Dome**

The Kaiba dome was a busy place at the moment, hopeful and some not so hopeful entries for the Duel Academy were playing against proctors trying their best to win and get a place at the illustrious academy. In the higher seats were students who were from the academy watching the hopefuls or those who already received their blazer and were accepted into the academy.

In one of the spectator boxes were those who graded the entries and decided whether or not someone gained entry into the academy. In one seat sat a feminine man who had blonde hair and a long ponytail with a pink band holding it together. His attire consisted of a floor length blue coat with pink frills.

"Well at least we have some with a little bit of skill this year." One of the proctors said.

"Oh please, all these new students are all almost Slifer slackers there's only a handful of obelisk or Ra students." The feminine man said, not knowing that most of the current students who were accepted were mostly Ra yellow with a handful of Slifer red or Obelisk blue.

"Well that should be enough new slackers for the year, finish up the current duels and end it for the day, better luck to those who didn't make next year." The blonde male said.

"B-But professor we're scheduled here for another hour to allow any possible candidates." One of the other proctors spoke up against the apparent professor.

"Oh well better luck next year then, this'll teach them to be on time." The professor said.

As soon as the feminine man said that a phone began to ring, he reached into his pocket and answered, "Hello Professor Crowler here."

"Good to hear you Crowler, now your not planning on leaving early this year are you?" The voice on the other end said.

Crowler began to sweat thinking that the headmaster had cameras or something planted around that would have heard his early comment, "Why of course not Headmaster." Crowler said.

"Very good then, I'll see you later then." The headmaster said and hung up on his end.

**Outside the Kaiba Dome**

Jade was running with all her might to make it to the Kaiba Dome on time, the dome was just within her vision as she ran up the hill. She reached the entrance with the registration beginning to pack up. She doubled over and began panting before speaking, "J-Jade Yuki here for a duel examination."

The registration official began looking through their files until they found Jade's, they stamped it and sent it off to the proctor's booth.

"You'll begin your duel on Duel Field three in twenty minutes please head on inside miss Yuki." The official said.

"Thank you." Jade said as she walked into the dome. She wasted no time finding a seat and sat next a light green haired boy with glasses and small stature. She then decided to introduce herself to the odd colored hair boy.

"Hello, my name is Jade Yuki, are you already a student at Duel Academy?" Jade said.

"I-It's nice to meet you, I-I'm Syrus, and I just barely got in." The green haired boy replied.

"I see," Jade began, "Do you know who's currently dueling?"

"The guy down there is Bastion Misawa, he's apparently the highest scoring on both exams so far." Syrus said as he turned to look at the Duel.

**Duel field**

On one side was a sixteen year old boy with raven black hair which was slicked back, her wore tan pants and a white blazer. On the other side was a proctor who had large black almost blueish hair, on his face were a pair of black glasses and he wore a dark blue trench coat. On the field there was only one monster which was on the proctor's field, on Bastion's field was a single face down spell or trap card.

"There are three options here boy, A. lose, B. surrender, Or C. go crying home to mama." The proctor said in a gruff voice.

"How about D. none of the above," Bastion said as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction."

The face down card flipped up revealing a picture depicting a metal collar with red devices on it. The monster on the proctor's field then had the collar appear on its neck, then the monster exploded into tiny triangular particles as both players life points dropped by 1900, for the proctor it meant that his life points went to zero while Bastions only went down to Five hundred.

"Very well, Welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor said to the younger male's victory.

**In the stands.**

Jade watched as the boy left the field,"Interesting play style he had there, not what I would have done but it worked none the less." She thought to herself.

"That's because you wouldn't let your field become empty like his." A female voice rang out in her head.

"Hey Yubel, you've been quiet for awhile wanna tell me what's wrong?" Jade asked the duel spirit mentally.

"Nothing's wrong Jade, there hasn't been much to do recently." Yubel said to the girl.

Jade silently nodded at Yubel's answer. Bastion had walked over to where Jade and Syrus were and sat down by them in the row behind them.

"Interesting duel you had there." Jade said to the black haired boy.

"Thank you miss?"

"Jade, Jade Yuki."

"Well then thank you miss Yuki." Bastion said his voice having a small English accent.

The two students and soon to be student then sat in quiet.

**Inside proctor area**

Crowler was scowling, the reason why being the last admission form for one miss Yuki, the girl was just barely on time, a few moments later and she would have been late, oh how Crowler wished he could just use the late excuse but the headmaster had already said that everyone would get a fair shot, so the professor would test this girl, maybe not so fairly but still the girl would be given a shot at getting into the academy. The feminine man smiled sinisterly placing his duel disk over his chest and inserting his personal deck into the deck holder.

"Tell Miss Yuki to come to duel field three for his examination." The professor said with sadistic glee evident in his voice.

** Duel Stadium stands**

"Jade Yuki to duel field three, your examination will begin shortly." The P.A system said throughout the stadium.

Jade got up out of her seat at hearing the announcement and began making her way to the third duel field where her opponent would be.

The chestnut hair colored girl finally made it to the field, infront of her was a man in a long blue duster like coat. The sleeves had gold trimmings and by his collar were pink frills. The oddest part of the mans attire though was his duel disk, instead of being a single streamlined machine on a person's arm, the man's was connected on his chest, the play field area was connected by a metal arm and stayed diagonally across the man's chest.

"Well let's begin, I'm Vellian Crowler, introduce yourself so we can go ahead and begin." The professor said.

Jade bowed before speaking, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jade Yuki. Shall we begin?" The girl said raising left arm causing the duel disk to light up. Both players inserted their decks and shouted, "Duel!". The machine on their arm and chest lit up displaying their life points.

"I'll take the first move!" Crowler said as he drew his first card.

"I summon Ancient Gear soldier in defense mode." Vellian said putting the effect monster on his field. A hologram of a soldier made completely out of metal rose from nowhere, the machine then bent onto one knee and crossing it's arms preparing for anything that might come it's way.

"Then I'll place two card face down." Crowler said as he placed two cards into the spell and trap zone and ended his turn.

"My turn then, I draw!" Jade said as she pulled a card out and added it to her hand.

"I summon sage of silence in attack mode." The odd colored hair girl said putting her monster onto the field. The monster hologram then formed, it was a female with long white hair and wore a large round white hat, her robes were also pure white, in her hands was a sleek metal staff with a violet jewel on its end, it's Attack points were slightly lower than Ancient Gear Soldiers though.

"Next, I'll have my sage attack your soldier!" Jade declared as the sage pulled her staff upright and chanted, The gear soldier then dissolved into nothing as it was destroyed by the opponent's attack.

"That will end my turn." Jade said finishing her turn.

"I Draw!" Crowler said as he picked up another card from his deck making his hand to a scarce three cards, though he smiled knowing he could bring out his ace this turn.

"I activate my spell card-" Crowler began.

"Sorry Professor but during the turn after my Sage destroys a monster by combat, you can not activate any magic cards." Jade interrupted.

Crowler growled before continuing his turn, "Then I play one card face down on end my turn." Crowler said as he placed one more card into his spell and trap zone.

**In the stands**

Bastion and Syrus were in awe, one more so than the other, that this random person they had just met made a proctor go to a different strategy just from one monster effect.

"That's an incredibly useful monster effect, I wonder where she learned it from?" Bastion said as he believed dueling to be a science down to every last move.

"I don't know but she's dueling very well against him." Syrus said still watching the duel.

Higher in the stands stood two Academy students, one was Alexis Rhodes, A young woman with blonde hair and fairly large breasts, she was wearing the typical obelisk blue girl's uniform, which consisted of a blue skirt and a white blazer that had a blue collar, on her hands were a pair of long blue gloves, she also had on blue boots. Standing next Alexis was Zane Truesdale, Zane was a tall boy who had a long white duster version of the academy uniform, the duster's trims were blue signifying his dorm, he had blue hair and eyes.

"The newbie's not doing too bad is she Zane?" Alexis said, still watching the duel with most of her attention as she knew that Crowler wasn't using a test deck but his personal deck which was made up of the Ancient Gear archetype.

"I don't care about how she's doing, I only hope to get to see the rare card, that Crowler keeps going on about in class." Zane said not really paying attention to the Jewel named Girl.

"Maybe you should she just stopped one of Crowler's main deck strategies." Alexis shot back, since the genius boy only ever had cards on his mind. The two obelisks both became silent and just stared back at the duel arena.

** Duel Arena Three**

"My turn then. I draw" Jade said announcing her turn, she drew her card bringing her hand to a total of six cards."

"I play the equip spell Mage Power, and equip it to my Sage of Silence." Jade said as she placed the spell card into her spell zone. The cards hologram appeared to the rest of the spectators. A jem shot out of the card and replaced the one already on the Sage of Silence's staff, this increased it's Attack power by five hundred bringing it to a grand total of 1900.

"Next I'll have my sage attack you directly." Jade said as she ordered her monster to attack the professor.

"Not so fast now, I activate my trap card Zero Gravity, allowing me to change all face up monsters into their opposite positions, so your Sage can no longer attack." Crowler said as his trap card appeared, several soldiers suspended in zero gravity were on the cards image.

"In that case I end my turn then." Jade said passing the turn over to Doctor Crowler.

"My turn then, I draw." Crowler said in a slightly high pitch voice.

"First I activate my spell card Heavy Storm." Crowler began as a card hologram appeared, the hologram was a violent storm that took every card in both players spell and trap zone and destroyed them, on Crowler's field two cards with wicked statues as the image were destroyed, on Jade's field her Mage Power spell was destroyed.

"Now because of my trap cards effect I gain a Wicked Token for both of them." Crowler continued as two golden insectoids appeared on his field.

"Finally, I'll sacrifice them both to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler Shouted placing his effect monster on his field. Bright light appeared on the field as a giant Mechanical Golem appeared, it's chest cavity was open and everyone could see the gears powering the machine.

"Now Golem crush the puny sage, Mechanized Melee!" Crowler ordered the golem.

The machine pulled its arm back only to slam the metal fist into the Sage of Silence which was currently in defense mode. Jade recoiled as her life points dropped from 4000 to 2400.

"That will end my turn." Crowler said.

**In the stands**

"So that's Crowler's rare monster." Zane said watching the mechanical golem make it's apperance.

"That Jade girl is in a tough spot now though isn't she?" Alexis said to her companion. Zane made no reply except for a grunt which told Alexis that he didn't care whether the girl won or lost.

**Duel Field Three**

Jade looked up at the monster, then down at her deck.

"Don't look so down now, you can always try again next year maybe you'll have better luck then." Crowler said with fake sympathy thinking the girl was planning to surrender.

Jade started laughing, she laughed for a few moments before speaking, "Sorry professor but I have no plans of surrendering, infact that golem will not be here by the end of my turn." Jade boldly declared stunning the crowd.

"My turn then, I Draw." Jade said pulling a card of the top of her deck bringing her hand to a total of seven cards.

"First I activate Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or above monster from my hand with no tribute, and with its effect I'll summon dark magician girl to my field." Jade said as she placed her monster down. Her side of the field lit up as a blonde magician wearing a pink and blue outfit appeared.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Dark Burning Attack, this spell card effect, if I control a monster whose original name is Dark Magician Girl, allows me to destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field." Jade said as her Magician Girl placed her wand in front of her and a large purple sphere appeared before being launched at the Golem. Crowler was shocked by the girl's play as he watched his Golem crumbled into nothing.

"Of course I don't have enough to end this turn so I'll activate my next spell card Sage's Stone, which allows me to Summon Dark Magician from my hand or deck so long as I control a monster whose name is Dark Magician Girl." Jade explained as she pulled a card out of her deck and placed it on her monster zone. The Dark Magician's hologram then appeared in a swirl of purple light, the monster that came out of it was wearing a long purple robe and had a light green staff with a darker green crystal at the end of it, the monster also had long purple hair that could be seen through his outfit's hood.

"Now then my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK for each Dark Magician on the field and graveyard thus making her ATK 2300 and my Dark Magician's ATK is 2500 combined they total 4800 points of damage which is more than enough to make you lose, now then my Magicians attack the professor." Jade said as her monsters crossed their weapons together creating a purple sphere of dark magic which they launched at Crowler instantly dropping his life points to zero.

Jade deactivated her duel disc after placing all the cards back into the deck, she looked over to the still stunned professor.

"And that is game, thank you for the duel professor." Jade said as she made her way out of the arena, with the audience stunned at her turnabout.

**In the stands**

Alexis watched with interest as the odd hair colored girl easily turned the duel around, eliminating Crowler's Mightiest card with only three cards in one turn and then winning by bringing out one of her own stronger cards. The Dark Magician series wasn't a rare a series as people thought but most couldn't use the spell-caster type monster to it's full potential, Alexis had looked at the series once and what she saw had shocked her, if one person could get both Dark Magicians and activate just one spell card they could easily wipe out their opponents field and still attack using the Dark Magicians. This was what made the two Magicians a deadly force even on their own with their separate field wipe cards, one wiping out spells and traps the other wiping out monsters and then the Magicians could still attack.

"That girl." Alexis began, "She's an interesting one being able to turn that duel around in a single turn." The blonde haired teen said to herself while Zane was mostly interested in the appearance of the two Dark Magician's and their effects.

Meanwhile Syrus' mouth was open wide as he watched the duel finish, Bastion wasn't much better as he was surprised by the girl's turnabout.

In another part of the stands a boy with pitch black hair that defied gravity clutched the side of his seat, his knuckles turning white as he watched the girl beat Crowler who was a top duelist at Duel Academy."How could she have beat him, she's a slacker who couldn't even show up on time." The boy thought to himself.

**With Jade**

Jade walked out of the tunnel as the proctors approached her and gave her a red jacket saying that although she passed the dueling exam with fling colors her written exam was just barely passing so they had no choice but to place her in Slifer Red, not that Jade minded as she hadn't really cared for the housing system, she was disappointed in her self for becoming sick on the day of the written exam, she came into the exam hall with a heavy fever and was just barely able to pass the test as she had passed out after doing half of the questions. She had recovered the next day but the damage had already been done at that points.

Jade slid off her black leather jacket and placed the new red one on. The jacket's color scheme was much like any others consisting of white trims and buttons while the main color was the dorm color, her being a Slifer meant that the jacket was red colored. She walked further down the tunnel reaching the stair way, She walked up and went to the top as she didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

She reached the top and leaned against the railings watching the duel field for any more duels. There were none and after about ten minutes the P.A system started speaking.

"**Attention Duelists! Those that have made it into the Academy, Congratulations, to those who didn't better luck next year, All Students are to report to the helipad where you will be transported to Duel Academy Island, your luggage if you passed will already be loaded and waiting for you at the landing pad on Duel Academy Island. That will be all.**"

Jade got up from her leaning position and began to make her way to the helipad. This was the start of her next chapter, her next adventure and on her way to become the Queen of Games. She looked back on her past from meeting Yubel up until this point, she turned her jacket having a bellowing effect and began walking towards her future, a future she would make with her own two hands

** Hey everyone, so I'm not dead. My internet has been out for the past few days so I couldn't upload, anyway tell me what you think of the story and as a previously stated Fairy Tail's sage will still be updated and I am working on its next chapter as this goes up. Anyways with all that being said please review, I love it when people review especially when they bring up great points and ideas about the story, these reviews really help me improve my stories and writing as a whole, that will be all, till next time. Amxal, signing off.**


End file.
